


The Field Trip

by Hellaoldfander86



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Multi, Sex Pollen, gardening lust style, my very first smut, probably sucks, sex nectar, sorry about that, weird as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellaoldfander86/pseuds/Hellaoldfander86
Summary: Everyone is so grumpy. Lust wants to fix that.





	The Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Sort of Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653516) by [FlatlinesU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatlinesU/pseuds/FlatlinesU). 



> My very first smut fic. Probably sucks, but this is the second fic I have ever written, so there's that. I figured, what the hell, and decided to post it.

Lust was bored. He flopped about on his heart-shaped bed and sighed heavily. Everyone was so uptight and and stressed, even though everything was on schedule, and the video editing was even going smoothly for once. So why was everyone so grumpy? 

The lustful side thought for a moment, and his eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head. “Wait, is it that time of the year? Time for a field trip, then!” he said with a grin. The only trick would be to get everyone to agree to come along. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

After asking Patton and Roman (Patton was all for a bit of a respite from all the grumpiness too), who agreed to come after some slight deliberation, and a bit of cajoling and begging on the part of getting Logan and Virgil to come along (with the added help of Patton), Lust had everyone on board for a small trip into the imagination tonight. And with what he had planned,Thomas could possibly join them, if he timed it just right.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lust led the small group down a well-worn path, his bejeweled hiking boots glinting in the waning light, not detracting a thing from his current outfit of sparkly red heart-shaped sunglasses, a hot pink off the shoulder blouse with “Lover not a Fighter" on the front in a sparkly silver holographic graffiti font, and black booty shorts. “One must wear sensible shoes whilst in the imagination!” Lust replied when Roman made a remark about his footwear.

“I haven't been to this part of the imagination before." Roman says. “It feels...different than my realm.” 

“Don't worry, darling.” Lust answers back. “This is my small slice of the imagination. My realm doesn't have all those dangerous beasties yours does. You all are perfectly safe.”

“I must say this is quite exciting!” Patton says, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Where are we all going, exactly?” Logan asks.

“It’s a surprise!” Lust says. 

Virgil groans. “I hate surprises! Logan, are you sure we can't be affected by Lusts “vibes"? This place feels weird.”

Logan looks back at Virgil. “We, as main sides, can not be influenced by his “vibes" as you eloquently put it. We have certain protections in place that prohibit Lust from influencing us in any way.”

“Good to hear.” Virgil mumbles.

Lust smiles a little to himself, and looks up to see that their destination is close. “We have arrived! “ he announces, and waves his arms in a flourish. 

In front of them is the mouth of a cave, partially covered in vines.

Roman is the first to comment. “It’s a cave. I have caves in my realm too.”

Lust grins widely. “Ah, but within this cave is something special. Even the Dark Sides come here to “appreciate” it!”

“What?!” Virgil squawks, eyes wide.

“Don’t worry, sweety. We are the only ones here, we are completely safe!” Lust says as he pats Virgil lightly on the cheek.

“I'm intrigued.” Logan states calmly, arching an eyebrow.

“That's so cool!” Patton squeaks.

Lust clears his throat. “Once we set foot within the cave, there is no turning back. Let me remind you that you all agreed to participate, and I am holding you to that. And it seems that I cannot say it enough, you are all perfectly safe, and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you while you are in my little slice of heaven.”

Lust looks at each side, while shifting his sunglasses to the top of his head. “Are we ready?” And seeing each side nod the affirmative, they enter the cave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all file into the large chamber of the cave, noting that there is a large hole in the ceiling, and directly beneath the hole is a huge flower. All around them little motes of light float about, and large glowing orbs are scattered about, lighting the cave quite well in the waning light from the open ceiling. The walls are lined with vines and the floor of the cave is more vines with a soft moss instead of the hard rock that the cave was carved from.

“Bioluminescent lighting. Quite interesting.” Logan whispers as Patton inspects an orb with wonder in his eyes, touching it lightly with a finger.

Roman walks up to the large flower and is amazed at its size. It comes up to his waist, and is as wide around as he is tall. The central flower looks like a huge rainbow colored rose, with large leaves clustered around it.

“Wow.” Virgil whispers as he walks up to the flower across from Roman. Logan and Patton join them around the flower, followed by Lust.

“Pretty, aren't they?” Lust asks.

“They?” Virgil asks.

Lust nods. “I consider this plant non-binary. They/Them. It isn't Male or female. It just is.”

“Okay, that makes sense...I guess.” Virgil says.

“Okay!” Lust claps his hands together and rubs them vigorously. “Let's get this party started!” He then stops, closes his eyes, and smiles. “Oh goody! The more the merrier! Let's see if I can time this right!” he exclaims as he raises his arm quickly while turning on his heel.

Thomas suddenly appears in the cave. “Uh, what's going on?” he says hesitantly.

“Thomas! I was hoping you would be able to join us! You are in bed, Yes?” Lust looks at Thomas expectantly.

“Yeah...I had just laid down. Who are you?” Thomas asks, taking in the outfit the unknown person was wearing.

“I'm your Lust, honey.” Lust says while giving a small wink and grin. “So good to meet ya!” Lust strolls over and puts his arm around Thomas, pulling him towards the others, gathered around the flower.

“We are all here for a little...stress reduction. Aren't we boys?” Lust asks, and everyone nods in agreement. “We would love it if you stayed and joined us. It would probably be the best dream you have ever had!”

Patton hops up and down, clapping his hands. “Stay with us, kiddo! I be-leaf this will be good for us all!” Everyone groans except Virgil, who suppresses a snicker. 

“Okay, why not?” Thomas says with s shrug.

“Great!” Lust says. “Now we can start. Everyone back away from the flower a bit and hold your arms straight out from your sides.”

Everyone backs up, and Lust steps into the space between them and the plant and positions everyone just right, with plenty of room for him to walk around the plant.

“Arms straight out everyone. Come on.” Lust says as he strolls around the plant. “Nothing will harm you here. Remember that.” he says looking at Virgil, and the anxious side slowly raises his arms. 

Lust stops and strokes a leaf on the plant. “Secure them, My Sweet.” Lust murmurs to the plant, and vines come from seemingly everywhere to wrap securely around everyone's wrists.

Lust raises his hands at the shouts of concern. “This is simply for your protection. It is also part of the experience. My Sweet hasn't entertained so many in some time. It’s not too tight, is it? I want you all to be comfy!” He looks around, and noting the lack of any complaints so far, he turns to the plant again. “Do you have enough of the good stuff for them all My Sweet?” Lust murmurs, and is answered by a soft trill. “Excellent! Let's get ready to give them a good, long drink of it for me.” Lust says as he caresses another leaf.

Virgil was about to comment on the odd noise from the plant when a thick, slick, smooth tendril entered his mouth and tickled his throat in such a way that made him involuntarily swallow. He felt the tendril slide down his esophagus and stop. He looks around with wide eyes and sees everyone else has been gagged in the same way. He shoots a glare at Lust.

“Don’t worry Vergie, this is the only uncomfortable part of the experience.” Lust says as he looks at each of them. “Everyone alright?” Lust asks as he strolls around looking at each of them for any signs of distress, stopping at Thomas, who looks only slightly alarmed and patting his cheek. “Such a good boy.” Lust says as he turns to the plant once more.

“Give it to them darling.” Lust murmurs to the plant, and the tendrils pulsate, excreting a thick substance into their mouths and throats.

“Just a little something to help you relax.” Lust says as he walks around watching the tendrils pulsate. “This is so much better than what My Sweet gives the Dark Sides, much more potent and concentrated. It should start working pretty quickly. I also hear it tastes different for each person.”

_Roman realizes the substance tastes like the finest honey wine made in his realm._

_Patton swears he tastes blueberry muffins._

_Logan is suddenly tasting Logan’s Berry Crofters jam._

_Virgil tastes Patton’s chocolate chip cookies._

_Thomas tastes apple pie a la mode._

Lust stops in front of Logan and smiles a little smile. The tendrils pulsate two more times before withdrawing, causing Logan to swallow then give a little cough before addressing the lustful side before him.

“A type of aphrodisiac, I assume.” Logan states hoarsely.

“Oh, so much more than that, Lolo. My Sweets nectar in the concentration they gave you will enhance the experience. It will also increase output of certain “fluids", your stamina, and make you feel oh so good!” Lust states with a flourish.

Logan suddenly feels a tingly warmth spreading all over his body, starting from his stomach and radiating out, and increasing by the minute. Lust, noting the flushed logical side declares, “time to get naked!” and snaps his fingers, and suddenly everyone's clothes disappear and more vines wrap securely around each participant and lift them a few inches off the ground. “Oh, thank you my sweet, how thoughtful. I had almost forgotten that they could have hurt their arms when their legs give out due to the relaxing nature of your nectar!” Lust proudly exclaims.

“Oh, there is one more thing the nectar does.” Lust says to Logan. 

“Do tell.” the logical side states as calmly as he can while slightly tingling and suddenly feeling a “stirring" between his legs.

“Your “protections” against my influence are temporarily gone.” He holds up a hand with the pointer finger relaxed, and slowly raises the finger to point up. To Logans dismay, his dick responds and as Lusts finger is pointing straight up, Logan sports a throbbing, twitching erection. Groans from around the plant give Logan all he needs to realize the same happened to everyone else. Lust smiles and gives the logical side a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry about your little soldiers. They will stay at attention until I tell them otherwise, or until the nectar wears off, and your “protections” are back.” Lust says with a wink at Virgil.

“Lust.” Roman grunts. “N-now what?”

“Don’t worry Princey.” Lust says “My Sweet will give you a hand, or in their case, a stigma.” Lust whistles and a translucent tendril appears from between everyone's legs, stretches open, and fully envelopes everyone's erection and gives a slight pull to test the seal around everyone's cock, making everyone moan.

“Three guesses on what My Sweet utilizes as food and two don't count!” Lust grins. “Just getting the juices flowing, so to speak.” Lust states with a wink as the tendrils begin to undulate, filling the cavern with moans. 

Lust strolls around the cavern while the tendrils do their work, catching a whispered “faster" from the fatherly trait. He walks up to Patton and strokes the tendril, which increases it’s undulations. After a couple of minutes, Patton arches his back and moans deeply, as the tendril collects the fatherly traits seed and whisks it away. “Th-thanks k-kiddo.” Patton whispers. Lust winks and kisses him on the forehead.

Lust walks to each participant, stroking the tendrils to increase the speed, watching the tendrils as they collected the seed of each one as they climaxed.

Lust strokes a leaf and whispers “Let’s give them a tiny rest, to let your lovely nectar fully take effect now that their blood is flowing a bit.” And the undulations stop for a moment, as everyone tries to catch their breath. 

“Don’t worry, everyone. We are just getting started!” Lust says. “Just a small intermission!”

“Wh-at is n-next?” Virgil asks, still sweating and tingling from his climax.

“As our beloved host would say, Could be gayer! So let’s make it so.” Lust smiles as he strolls over to Thomas and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, and winks.

“Adjust them, beloved, then you can begin.” Lust murmurs to the plant, and everyone is suddenly hanging at a 45 degree angle facedown, their legs spread wide and head toward the plant.

Roman then feels a slick tendril slide around his entrance, depositing its secretions liberally, shortly accompanied by probing tendrils, teasing and stretching his hole with precise ministrations, making Roman moan. Those are soon followed by the slow entrance of a thick, slick tendril, stretching him wide, and going deep. Roman groans as the tendril begins to move in and out, at first slow, but it soon hits his sweet spot and sends pleasure rocketing through his body. The tendril begins to go faster, now hitting Romans prostate without fail, sending more waves of pleasure flowing through his body. The pressure between his legs begins to build, and Roman is certain the tendril attached to his cock is keeping him from expressing his seed, and he will surely rupture something if he is unable to come. The pleasure and pressure reaches an all time high, and just before he is certain he is going to explode, the tendril on his cock pulsates, giving the last needed stimulus, and his climax is explosive and he cannot control himself as he spasms in mid air with a loud moan of relief.

Lust strolls around the plant watching everyone spasm and climax, keeping a keen eye on each tendril attached to everyone as they go white with seed, all the way to the holding pods nestled underneath the foliage of the plant. “If someone begins to wane My Sweet, give them more nectar.” Lust murmurs to the plant, and gets a low purr in response. The harvested fluids must last for a year, the pods must be filled all the way.

Logan is amazed at the amount of seed his cock expels, the logical side wonders in a detached thought process, as he times how long it takes to finish his climax. Lust did say the nectar would enhance the production. He is amazed on just how much. His body buzzes with pleasure as the tendril on his cock slows its undulations, the last vestiges of his most recent climax finally suctioned away. Sweating and a bit breathless, he glances over at Virgil only to catch the anxious sides eyes roll up in his head and moan as a climax wracked his body.  
Logan watches in fascination as the pulsating tendril on Virgil's cock goes white with seed and stays that way for several seconds, but is suddenly distracted as the tendril servicing him from behind begins its ministrations once more.

Lust strolls over to Thomas. “How are you doing dear?” “G-great…” Thomas grunts. “I am so happy you could join us, it truly means a lot to me. Don't worry, you won't wake up to a sticky situation in the morning.” Thomas’ reply is a moan of pleasure, and Lust pats him on the cheek and moves away.

Lust kneels next to the plant and retrieves a small box from under the leaves and stands up. “I need some fresh pollen, My Sweet.” Lust croons, and a small tendril rises from the center of the plant, positions itself over the box as Lust opens it, and deposits a small mound of fine powder within.

He then conjures a small brush, dipping it into the mound, then walks up to Logan, who at the moment is distracted by the ministrations of one thick, slick tendril sliding smoothly in and out of his hole, hitting his sweet spot without fail, jolts of pleasure pulling moans from his throat when each thrust hits true. Lust brings the brush up to his lips and blows the pollen into Logan’s face. The fine powder settles on his sweat dampened skin and is immediately absorbed. Logan blinks once, then his eyes go glassy and heavy lidded, the pollen having an almost immediate effect of suppressing the conscious mind, putting the logical traits body on autopilot. Logan reflexively groans as the pressure between his legs increases threefold, instinctively begging to come. Lust carreses the tendril attached to Logan's cock, and it pulsates, giving the final needed bit of stimulation. The climax is explosive, with Logan arching his back and a reflexive shout escaping his lips. The pulsating tendril harvesting Logan's seed again goes white as the bodily fluid flows for a good while, but seems to stutter at the end.

Lust looks into Logan's glassy eyes and says “Open your mouth, dear.” And the logical side complies, zombie-like, and the nectar tendril slides back down Logan's throat and pulsates a few times, the logical trait automatically swallowing the nectar being excreted, a small faraway thought of how close it tastes of his Crofters jam flits in and out of his hazy consciousness. And as the tendril withdraws, Logan swallows once more and Lust pats his cheek. “Up for more Lolo?” And the logical trait just stares ahead, a small smile on his face, until the pleasure begins again.

Lust administers the pollen to the rest of the participants, and closes the box. The first dusting of pollen is crucial to begin the process of wiping the memory of the experience from the mind. He has done this for several years now, so he has the regimen down pat. First dusting to numb the mind, second dusting to clear the mind, a final dose of the pollen under the tongue to completely erase the last few hours, and to put them in a deep sleep, with just a faint memory of a pleasant dream when they wake up.

As the moans and shouts continue around him, Lust checks the 5 holding pods under the bloom and notes their fullness. “Half full my sweet.” Lust murmurs to the plant. “Just a bit more, and you are all set for another year.”

Sure, the plant also services the Dark Sides, but they do not get the special nectar, just a diluted version that makes them feel good, and he doesn't even bother with the pollen. Their seed does not compare to that of the main sides. It is special. And with the addition of their beloved host this year makes it extra special. Lust just wasn't fast enough in the earlier years to be able to pull Thomas’s dream-form into his realm before Roman’s realm pulled him in. He got lucky this year.

Lust strolls around the plant once more, making sure nothing is amiss, softly trailing his fingers over bare chests as he passes each participant, with an added cheek pat to Patton, noting the rest of the participants have their nectar tendrils sliding once again down their throats to administer more of the production enhancing nectar, thier glassy eyes staring half lidded as the tendrils pulsate a few times then retract.

“I think it is time for the grand finale.” Lust says as he opens up the pollen box, and administers another puff of pollen to everyone to further suppress their memories, blank looks and irises fully blown wide in each pair of eyes now adorn all the participants faces, letting Lust know the pollen is doing its job.

“Top off the storage pods, My Sweet. Milk them firmly but gently.” Lust croons as he holds Virgil's chin in his hand, holding his head up and planting a kiss on the end of his nose. Virgil only blinks and stares blankly.

Both front and rear tendrils servicing each participant begin their ministrations in tandem, the tendril on each cock undulating and pulsating instead of being still as the rear tendril begins anew, immediately hitting the sweet spot, time and time again, involuntary moans flowing from each throat as the seed begins to flow immediately, as the nectar amps up the pleasure and production, the pulsating tendril on each cock milks it out and goes white once more, whisking the seed to the waiting storage pods in a seemingly impossible flow.

Lust strolls around the plant, keeping an eye on the storage pods nestled under the foliage as they continue to inflate. He is always amazed on how much seed the main sides can produce with the help of the highly concentrated nectar. 

After a few minutes, the plant softly trills, and Lust looks up and sees each participants eyes roll up and head fall forward, the nectar wearing off and exhaustion taking over, the tendrils on each cock pulsate one last time and retract, leaving a flaccid member behind. “Protections back in place, I see.” Lust chuckles. “Time for beddy-bye! Lay them down on the ground, My Sweet, It is time for the last dose of your lovely pollen.”

The vines slowly rotate the exhausted participants and lay them gently on the soft, mossy ground after retracting.

“Thomas first, I think.” Lust states. And he walks over to their beloved hosts dream-form with the box of pollen, makes the small brush disappear, and conjures a small golden spoon. Lust kneels next to Thomas and dips the spoon into the fine powder, gathering a small mound of the substance on the end of the spoon. Lust gently opens Thomas’s mouth, and lifts the tongue, dropping the small mound of pollen underneath. The pollen shimmers and is immediately absorbed, and their beloved host smacks his lips together and falls into a deep sleep, emitting a small snore.

Lust administers the pollen to the others and walks back to Thomas. “Now to get you to a comfy bed!” Lust states, kneels down, putting a hand on Thomas’s shoulder, and snaps his fingers. Since this is their hosts dream-form, Lust teleports him into a guest bedroom of Romans castle within the imagination, freshened up and in a set of royal purple satin pajamas. Lust tucks Thomas into the huge, king size bed and gives him a kiss on the forehead. “Nighty night” Lust whispers, “No nightmares for you tonight, the castle walls are strong and true, the Dragon Witch shall never get you.” With a small smile, Lust teleports back to the cave.

Lust proceeds to tuck each side into his respective bed in the mind palace, freshened up a bit, and into their comfy pajamas. There will be no soreness, the plants excretions are anti-inflammatory and have amazing healing properties, and any residual nectar effects are annulled by the last dose of pollen. Lust stretches and yawns, having just tucked Patton into his bed for the rest of the night, he gives the fatherly side a kiss on the forehead. 

As Lust turns to sink back to his room for the night, he hears a sleepy chuckle. Lust whirls around to find Patton looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Hey kiddo, I know your still there, I may not have my glasses on, but I didn't hear ya leave.” the fatherly trait sleepily mumbles.

Lust clears his throat. “Um, yeah, I haven't left yet, Pat.”

Patton sleepily murmurs, “Just so ya know, the pollen really doesn't affect me, other than giving me a good buzz. I wish it didn't have the memory wiping aspect on the other sides, since the only time Virgil doesn't have nightmares is when he is under the influence of the pollen.”

Lust is momentarily surprised, then thinks for a moment. “Maybe I can give some pollen to Logan and he can analyze it, and maybe come up with something.”

Patton grins a sleepy, but sunny smile. “You would do that? For Verge?”

Lust shrugs. “Of course. If I have the means to make a fellow sides sleep a bit more comfy, I should take steps to see if it is doable.”

“Good. There is something else I need to tell ya.” Patton continues. “Next year do it the same way. The earlier years of sneaking up behind us to dose us with pollen and zombie-walking us to the cave was a bit much, especially for poor Roman and Virgil.”

Lust blinks in surprise, and adds, “I agree, since Virgil under the influence of the first dose of pollen is fight or flight, poor Roman had to catch and carry a punching, thrashing, Virgil until I could get the next dose of pollen ready. I would try to treat any possible bruises, but one year Virgil must have hit Roman in the face when I wasn't looking. I felt so bad about the black eye the day after, I gave him some of the plants excretions in a jar and told him it was aloe vera gel, he was so happy when the black eye healed so quickly.”

“Poor Roman had no idea how he got the black eye and was inconsolable. You're a good guy, lusty boy.” Patton sleepily chuckles.

“I think you should get some sleep now, Pat. You have had a busy day.” Lust says as he retucks the fatherly side into his bed, patting Patton's cheek fondly.

“Let me know ahead of time next year, and I'll put together a nice picnic.” Patton sleepily says, punctuating it with a yawn.

“Will do.” Lust says while planting another kiss on Patton's forehead.

“One of these days I’ll ask you how you came about such an interesting plant..I’m sure it’s an in-tree-guing story... G’night.” Patton murmurs as he closes his eyes and rolls onto his side, with soft snores quickly following.

“Goodnight Pat.” Lust whispers and sinks to his own room, quickly changing with a snap of the fingers into his favorite hot pink satin pajamas and climbing into his heart-shaped bed, looking forward to the much more relaxed atmosphere tomorrow will bring.


End file.
